De Derde Generatie
by DiamondShiverxx
Summary: Iedereen die HP DH gelezen heeft weet dat Harry in het laatste hoofdstuk zijn kinderen naar de zweinsteinexpress brengt. Dit verhaal gaat over Albus Severus en zijn avondturen op Zweinstein
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**  
Albus keek nog lang naar de plek waar zijn vader had staan zwaaien. Roos glimlachte naar hem. ´Kom je Al? Dan zoeken we een coupé´. Albus knikte en volgde haar. Al snel vonden ze een lege coupé en gingen erin zitten.  
´Ik kan niet wachten tot we er zijn, er valt zoveel te leren!´ zei Roos met een brede grijns. Albus knikte afwezig en keek uit het raam. Hij dacht aan wat zijn vader gezegd had. Zou je echt kunnen kiezen in welke afdeling je kwam? Zoals zijn vader had gedaan toen hij gesorteerd werd? Zou de sorteerhoed je niet bij Zwadderich indelen als je dat niet wou.  
Roos gaf hem zachtjes een trap. ´Al? Gaat het wel?´ vroeg ze bezorgt. Blijkbaar dacht ze dat hij heimwee had.  
Albus vermande zich en grijnsde breed´. Ik kan ook niet wachten, het wordt vast een geweldige tijd!´  
Roos grijnsde. Op dat moment ging de deur van de coupé open. Albus en Roos keken verbaast op en zagen een jongen staan: Scorpius Malfidus.  
´Wat moet je?´ vroeg Albus onaardig terwijl hij opstond en Malfidus dreigent aankeek. Hij had genoeg over de vader van deze jongen gehoord van de vader van Roos, en zijn oom: Ron.  
´Rustig maar´ zei Scorpius. ´Ik kom alleen even kennismaken´. hij glimlachte kort naar Roos draaide zich om, en liep toen de coupé weer uit. Albus grijnsde tevreden en keek Malfidus na. Malfidus keek aan het einde van de gang nog een keer om en zag hem verlegen en onzeker naar hun coupé kijken, hopelijk had Malfidus begrepen dat ze niet op hem zaten te wachten.  
´Waarom doe je nou zo?´ vroeg Roos hem verwijtend. ´Je kent hem niet eens!´  
Albus zuchtte. ´Je weet toch hoe zijn vader is, ik bedoel maar, hij kan echt niet veel beter zijn´.  
Roos rolde met haar ogen. ´Omdat jij graag de voetsporen van jou vader volgt wil niet zeggen dat hij dat ook doet hoor´. Albus negeerde haar en keek het raam uit. Waarom deed ze in hemelsnaam zo moeilijk? Ze had haar vader toch gehoord?

Buiten begon het te schemeren, er waren die dag verschillende leerlingen een kijkje komen nemen in de coupé. Iedereen had gehoord dat de jongste zoon van Harry Potter in de trein zat en blijkbaar vonden ze dat erg interessant. Ook James en zijn vrienden waren die middag langs gekomen. Tot Albus' irritatie alleen om hem lekker bang te maken. Albus kon niet tegen hun op en geloofde nog altijd letterlijk wat ze hem wijsmaakte over Zweinstein. Zijn vader had hem verteld dat hij zich er niets van moest aantrekken maar toch zag hij er behoorlijk tegenop, stel je voor dat de reuze inktvis echt eerstejaars opat, of dat ze je als staf echt aan je duimen ophingen in de kerkers. Roos had met haar ogen gerold toen James en zijn vrienden hun heel veel sterkte hadden gewenst en de coupé bulderend van het lachen verlaten hadden. Albus wist dat ze totaal geen indruk op haar gemaakt hadden. Helaas hadden ze dat wel op Albus.

De trein minderde vaart en is de Albus kon in de verte Zweinstein al zien. Hij voelde de zenuwen door zijn maag gieren. Roos grijnsde in tegenstelling tot hem opgewonden en had al haar spullen al uit het bagagerek gehaald zodat ze zo snel mogelijk kon uitstappen. Albus volgde haar voorbeeld omdat hij met Roos had afgesproken om in elkaars buurt te blijven. De trein kwam piepend tot stilstand en Albus volgde Roos die zich door de leerlingen heen perste richting de uitgang van de trein. Toen ze buiten waren keek Albus zoekend rond.  
'eerstejaars hierheen!' hoorde hij een luide maar vriendelijke stem zeggen. Vlak achter hem stond Hagrid.

Albus grinnikte toen hij alle bange gezichten van zijn medeleerlingen zag. Hij kon het ze niet kwalijk nemen en wist zeker dat als hij Hagrid niet kende dat hij minstens net zo bang zou zijn geweest. 'Hallo Albus, Roos' zei Hagrid grijnzend.  
'Hoi Hagrid' antwoorden ze grijnzend. Hagrid keek over het perron en kwam kennelijk tot de conclusie dat alle eerstejaars er waren want hij riep. 'Oke mensen! Volg mij!'  
Hij draaide zich om en liep weg, met een hele groep eerstejaars achter zich aan. Ze kwamen aan bij een groot donker meer. Albus huiverde. Dit was vast dat meer waar die reuze inktvis in zat waar James hem over verteld had.  
'Oke mensen! Allemaal een bootje uitzoeken en niet meer dan 3 leerlingen per bootje!'  
Roos trok Albus mee naar een bootje en ze gingen er inzitten. In ergernis van Albus kwam ook Scorpius Malfidus bij hun in het bootje zitten.  
'Hoi' zei hij kil terwijl hij Scorpius vuil aankeek.  
Roos gaf hem een stomp. 'Albus doe normaal, hij moet toch ook gewoon ergens zitten!' Albus keek nu ook haar boos aan.  
'Roos! Je moet niet al te vriendelijk voor hem zijn!'  
Roos negeerde het en Albus zag haar een verontschuldigende blik naar Scorpius werpen. Boos ging Albus met zijn rug naar hun toe zitten en keek over het meer. In de verte zag hij een donkere schaduw over het water dobberen en hij wist dat het de reuze inktvis moest zijn. Maar vreemd genoeg voelde hij zich niet bang. Hij betwijfelde of het beest ooit een vlieg kwaad had gedaan. Na enkele minuten botste het bootje zachtjes tegen de rand van het meer. Hij klom snel het bootje uit en nu was het zijn beurt om Roos zo snel als hij kon het kasteel in te trekken.  
Roos keek om naar Scorpius en haalde verontschuldigend haar schouders op. Albus trok lomp aan haar arm.  
'Al! Wat mankeert je' riep Roos verontwaardigt en ze wurmde haar arm los. 'Hij heeft toch helemaal niks gedaan.'  
Albus keek haar boos aan. 'Waarom zou hij in vredesnaam zo doen? Hij kent je niet eens!´ snauwde hij. ´Volgens mij is hij iets van plan! Ik weet ook zeker dat het dan niet in jou voordeel zal werken!´  
´Albus! Misschien wil hij niet zoals zijn vader zijn! Gaat hij met ons om omdat hij eerst wil weten wie we zijn voordat hij een oordeel geeft!´ zei Roos en ze keek hem aan. ´Albus, ik weet dat zijn vader een heleboel slechte dingen gedaan heeft. Maar toen het erop aan kwam krabbelde hij terug en dat weetje. Misschien heeft zijn vader hem heel anders opgevoed als hijzelf´.  
Albus zuchten. ´Oke we zullen wel zien´ zei hij uiteindelijk maar. Voor de deur van de grote zaal moesten ze wachten.  
´Ik vraag me af wie ons halen komt´ fluisterde Roos. ´James vertelde dat professor Anderling met pensioen was.´  
Albus knikte. Op dat moment ging de deur open.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hoofdstuk 2-

Daar in de deuropening stond Marcel Lubbermans. Roos en Albus keken hem met open mond aan. Waarom had hij dat niet eerder kunnen zeggen? Marcel grijnsde kort naar Roos en Albus en sprak toen de eerstejaars aan. 'Hallo eerstejaars! Om te beginnen wens ik jullie allemaal welkom op Zweinstein. Ik ben professor Lubbermans en ik geef jullie les in kruidenkunde. Ook zal ik vanaf dit jaar plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd zijn en afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor' Albus en Roos keken stomverbaasd naar Marcel. Waarom had hij dat niet eerder verteld?  
´Jullie bevinden je nu in de gang voor de grote zaal.´ ging Marcel verder. ´Over enkele ogenblikken gaan we naar binnen en worden jullie allemaal gesorteerd. De afdelingen waar jullie in terecht kunnen komen zijn; Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw, Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Als je gesorteerd bent wordt verwacht dat je naar de betreffende tafel gaat.´ Het was even stil en de leerlingen knikte om aan te tonen dat ze het begrepen hadden. ´Het is tijd, volg mij´ zei Marcel hij opende de grote deur en ging de leerlingen voor de grote zaal in. Albus en Roos liepen bijna vooraan en Albus hoorde alle andere eerstejaars opgewonden met elkaar fluisteren.  
´Albus moet je het plafond zien´ siste Roos hem opgewonden in het oor. ´Het is nog mooier dan ik dacht.´  
Albus glimlachte en zijn blik gleed naar de leraarstafel. Hij zag dat Hagrid er al zat en vrolijk naar hem wuifde. Zelf kon hij het niet opbrengen zijn hand op te tillen om terug te zwaaien dus hij beantwoorde het gebaar met een brede grijns. Hij wist niet helemaal zeker of Hagrid het als een grijns herkent had omdat hij zo zenuwachtig was dat hij eigenlijk niet in staat was te grijnzen.  
Roos zag nu ook hoe zenuwachtig Albus was en ze pakte zijn hand en kneep er bemoedigend in. ´Het komt wel goed´ fluisterde ze. Albus knikte alleen maar en staarde naar Marcel die nu de sorteerhoed van het krukje afhaalde. Hij haalde een rol perkament tevoorschijn en las de eerste naam die daarop stond voor.  
´Aardveil, Donna´ zei hij luid. Een klein meisje met donker zwart steil haar kwam langzaam naar voren en ging onzeker op het krukje zitten. Albus wist dat ze minstens net zo nerveus was als hijzelf. Na enkele seconden riep de sorteerhoed: ´Ravenklauw!´ Er klonk een luid applaus en Donna liep snel naar de tafel en Ravenklauw en ging zitten. Marcel noemde de volgende naam van de lijst op: ´Abeel, Roel´ klonk het door de Grote Zaal. Een wat jongen die duidelijk de grootste was, maar ook het meest bang, liep naar het krukje en ging zitten. Marcel zette de sorteerhoed op zijn met blonde krullen bedekte hoofd en de sorteerhoed riep: ´Huffelpuf!´  
Roel ging grijnzend aan de tafel van Huffelpuf zitten en grijnsde naar zijn medeleerlingen.  
Albus gleed met zijn ogen langs de leraarstafel en nam elke leraar in zich op. Enkele van hen had hij wel eens eerder gezien, ze waren wel eens bij hun thuis geweest.  
Op dat moment hoorde hij Marcel´s stem zijn naam roepen: ´Potter, Albus Severus´ toen zijn naam door de grote zaal ging was iedereen stil. Blijkbaar had iedereen verhalen gehoord over zijn vader en vonden ze hem minstens net zo interessant.  
Langzaam liep hij naar het krukje en ging zitten. Marcel glimlachte bemoedigend naar hem en zette de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd. ´Niet Zwadderich, alstublieft, niet bij Zwadderich´ dacht hij zo hard hij kon, hij wist dat de hoed dat verstond omdat de hoed zijn gedachten las.  
´Dit klink bekent´ klonk de stem van de hoed in zijn hoofd. ´Net als je vader verkies je elke afdeling boven Zwadderich, waarom?´ Albus had zijn antwoord klaar. Hij had hier natuurlijk over nagedacht en wist gewoon dat dit de reden was.  
´Ik wil niet bij Zwadderich omdat het de afdeling van zoveel duistere tovenaars is geweest. Ik ben niet slecht, ik ben goed´ dacht hij zo hard als hij kon.  
De hoed lachte in zijn hoofd. ´Zwadderich heeft niet alleen duistere tovenaars voortgebracht maar ook hele goede, je bent er zelf naar één van de meest moedige mannen uit Zwadderich vernoemt´  
Albus was even stil. Misschien had de hoed wel gelijk, en maakte het niks uit of je bij Zwadderich zat of niet. Zwadderich had ook goede kenmerken, en de tijden waren nu wel dergelijk verandert. Maar aan de andere kant wist hij niet of hij in Zwadderich wel op zijn plaats zou zijn, stel dat er niemand was waarmee hij het vinden kon en dat de andere niet aardig tegen hem zouden zijn. Hij besefte even niet dat de sorteerhoed zijn gedachten mee kon lezen.  
´Slechts enkele tovenaars in Zwadderich zijn echt gemeen, niet heel Zwadderich bestaat uit bruten en schoften.´ zei de hoed, ´aan jou is de keus`.  
Albus dacht na. Hij wist niet zo goed wat hij wou. Hij kon nu kiezen maar wist niet wat het beste zal zijn. Moest hij Griffoendor kiezen? De afdeling waar bijna zijn hele familie in was opgegroeid. Of zou hij zich daar niets van aan moeten trekken en de sorteerhoed laten kiezen en de kans hebben om in Zwadderich te komen? Wat hem een risico leek maar tegelijkertijd besefte hij dat het risico misschien wel een geweldig avontuur zou kunnen zijn. Albus twijfelde nog een aantal seconde. Het was doodstil in de grote zaal en ook de hoed gaf geen kik. Hoe zou zijn familie reageren als hij in Zwadderich kwam? Hij nam zijn beslissing en met alle wilskracht dacht hij daaraan. Nu was er echt geen weg meer terug, de rest van zijn leven zou om deze beslissing draaien en hij hoopte vurig dat zijn familie die beslissing zouden accepteren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Het was doodstil in de grote zaal. Albus wachtte met een pijnlijk gezicht op de beslissing van de sorteerhoed.  
Na een lange stilte zei de hoed eindelijk: "Zwadderich!"  
Normaal gesproken klapte iedereen als de sorteerhoed iemand had ingedeeld maar nu heerste er een doodse stilte. Albus beet op zijn lip en stond op en liep terneergeslagen naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Waarom was hij zo stom geweest om niet zelf te kiezen, nu was werkelijk de hele school teleurgesteld en dan had hij het nog niet eens over zijn ouders. Niemand had verwacht dat de zoon van Harry Potter bij Zwadderich zou horen. James zou hem nu natuurlijk eeuwig ermee blijven pesten en zijn zusje Lily wie al die tijd had volgehouden dat iedereen met de naam Potter in Griffoendor hoorde zou nu natuurlijk vreselijk teleurgesteld zijn. Albus ging aan de tafel van Zwadderich zitten en hij staarde terneergeslagen naar het witte, lege bord op de tafel. Hij voelde dat er iemand naast hem ging zitten. Toen hij opkeek zag hij dat er een mooi meisje met lange bruine pijpenkrullen naast hem was gaan zitten. Hij ging ervan uit dat het meisje na hem gesorteerd was.  
"Hoi, ik ben Lara" zei ze met een vriendelijke glimlach.  
Albus keek haar schattent aan. "Albus" zei hij kortaf. Hij ging ervan uit dat ook dit meisje alles over zijn vader wist.  
"Vind je het niet leuk dat je in Zwadderich zit?" vroeg Lara voorzichtig.  
`Hmmffprt" mompelde Albus.  
"Sorry, dat verstond ik niet".  
"Wat is jou probleem!" zei Albus geïrriteerd. "Wat maakt het jou uit wat ik leuk vind en wat niet?"  
Lara keek hem geschrokken aan. "Sorry hoor! Ik wist niet dat je boos werd, dus je zou liever in Griffoendor zitten of iets anders?" vroeg ze verder.  
"Weet ik veel!" snauwde Albus boos en hij stond op en ging ergens anders zitten. Op dat moment was iedereen gesorteerd. Albus had niet eens gezien in welke afdeling Roos was ingedeeld. Zijn ogen gleden naar de tafel van Griffoendor en al snel zag hij haar zitten, tussen James en zijn vrienden lachend om een grap. Albus zuchtte jaloers, hij wou dat hij de tijd kon terugdraaien en dat hij daar nu ook zat. Er kwam toen een ander soort gedachten in hem op. Hij besefte dat hij besloten had dat Zwadderich een nieuw avontuur zou zijn, dat hij juist op zoek was naar iets nieuws. Hij besefte dat wat de sorteerhoed gelijk had. Zwadderich was er niet voor slechte tovenaars, Zalazaar Zwadderich en Godric Griffoendor waren immers beste vrienden geweest. Zwadderich had slechts de naam van 'Slecht' gekregen omdat er enkele hele duistere tovenaars in opgegroeid waren. Dat betekende niet dat iedereen slecht was, het kon toch ook de andere kant op gaan? Albus keek weer naar de tafel van Griffoendor en zag Roos naar hem kijken met een blik vol medelijden. Albus glimlachte kort om haar te laten zien dat het oké was. Roos keek hem vreemd aan en wende daarna haar blik af om iets tegen James te zeggen. Albus zuchtte, blijkbaar vond Roos hem ook niet meer aardig nu.  
Het feestmaal ging helemaal aan Albus voorbij. Ondanks zijn goede voornemens voelde hij zich vreselijk. Hij wilde niemand teleurstellen maar hij dacht dat hij dat nu al gedaan had. Hij wist zeker dat het moeilijk zou worden voordat de andere zijn keuze zouden accepteren.  
'Eerstejaars volg mij!' klonk een stem. Albus keek op en zag een jongen staan met een badge wat volgens hem een klassenoudste badge was. Albus stond op en wachtte tot de andere eerstejaars ook stonden. Scorpius Malfidus ging naast hem staan en grijnsde.  
'Hey Albus' zei hij opgelaten. 'Leuk dat je ook in Zwadderich zit.'  
Albus zuchtte geïrriteerd en slaagde er in even vriendelijk te knikken. Hij had geen zin in ruzie ondanks hij eerst niet liever wilde.  
'Ik neem aan dat jullie er nu allemaal zijn. Ik ben Floris Kwast en klassenoudste dus volg mij' zei de klassenoudste zelfvoldaan en hij ging de eerstejaars voor de grote zaal uit. Albus keek rond en even vergat hij dat hij in Zwadderich zat. Zweinstein was zo ontzettend mooi, hij keek met grote ogen naar de bewegende schilderijen aan de muur. Hij hoorde aan de andere dat hij niet de enigste was die genoot van de prachtige gangen van het kasteel. Om hem heen klonken allemaal bewonderende stemmen. 'Woow!' en 'Wauw!'. Ze gingen voor de marmeren trap naar links een trap af.  
'De leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich is nabij de kerkers' zei Floris.  
De meeste leerlingen knikten en liepen verder. Albus keek rond en hij rilde. De kerkers waren in tegenstelling tot wat Albus al gezien had kil en koud. Floris stopte voor een muur.  
'Hier is de ingang van de leerlingenkamer waar jullie tot jullie van school af zijn zullen wonen' zei hij.  
'Ik zie alleen maar een muur' zei een klein meisje met kort blond haar.  
Floris grijnsde. 'Hoe heet jij?' vroeg hij vriendelijk.  
'Julie' zei het meisje onzeker.  
'Hier zit een geheime deur. Door een wachtwoord te zeggen gaat hij open.' zei Floris. 'Nu is het wachtwoord Slangenhuid' op het moment dat Floris dat zei zwaaide de stenen deur open. Floris ging de eerstejaars voor de leerlingenkamer in. Onder het lopen zei hij: "Af en toe verandert het wachtwoord dus zorg ervoor dat je het niet vergeet en altijd weet."  
De leerlingen knikten en keken rond. Albus keek rond, overal waar hij keek hingen schedels en de kamer had een lichtgroene gloed. Ook de meubels die er stonden waren groen.  
"De slaapzalen voor de jongens zijn deze trap op" en hij knikte naar een trap. "en die trap daar gaat naar de meisjesslaapzalen" vervolgde hij. "Ik raad jullie aan nu naar bed te gaan want morgen moeten jullie er weer vroeg uit. Zorg dat je om acht uur in de grote zaal bent om te ontbijten. Daar zul je ook een lesrooster ontvangen, de lessen beginnen morgen om negen uur."  
Albus voelde iemand op zijn rug tikken en hij keek om en zag Lara.  
"Sorry van net" zei ze vriendelijk. "Ik wilde je niet irriteren. Slaap lekker" ze glimlachte even en ging de trap naar de meisjesslaapzaal op. Albus knikte en ging de andere trap op. In de slaapzaal stonden een aantal bedden en Albus liep naar het helemaal achterste bed en ging erop zitten. Tot zijn irritatie ging Scorpius op het bed ernaast zitten. Een arrogant uitziende jongen sprong op het middelste bed en gooide zijn koffer erop, hij had korte blonde krullen en donkere ogen. Tot Albus verbazing keek Scorpius nu geïrriteerd naar de jongen.  
"Mijn naam is Malco Krobbe" zei de jongen. Blijkbaar dacht Malco dat hij alles was maar Albus merkte aan de andere leerlingen dat ze liever niet bij Malco op de slaapzaal wouden liggen. Slechts één jongen grijnsde breed.  
"Ik ben Steven, Steven Leder." zei hij.  
Albus bekeek Steven. Hij had zwarte stekeltjes en lichtte ogen. Dat was vast geen goed teken, hij wist nu al dat Malco en Steven de beste vrienden zouden worden en waarschijnlijke vreselijk gemene bullebakken. Albus liep naar zijn hutkoffer en haalde zijn pyama eruit. Hij hoopte dat alles mee zou vallen en wilde nu niet anders dan slapen en nergens meer aan denken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Albus voelde een zonnestraaltje in zijn gezicht prikken en draaide zich om. Hij had nog geen zin om op te staan en hij viel in slaap.  
"Albus slaapkop!" klonk een stem en niet veel later werd er een kussen naar zijn hoofd gegooid.  
Albus schoot overeind en zag dat Malco het kussen gegooid had. "Malco donder op!" zei hij boos.  
"Je moet je nu echt gaan aankleden, het is tien voor acht." Zei Steven.  
Albus keek hem geïrriteerd aan en zocht naar zijn kleren, als die Malco en Steven dachten dat ze dikke vrienden zouden worden hadden ze het mis. Albus kende ze nog maar net maar vond ze gewoon bloedirritant. Hij zag dat er op zijn gewaad al het teken van Zwadderich stond en hij zuchtte. Hij voelde zijn maag omkeren, vandaag moest hij Roos en James onder ogen komen, daar zag hij vreselijk tegenop. Zouden ze boos op hem zijn?  
Albus deed zijn gewaad aan en zag ook dat iemand een stropdas voor hem had klaargelegd in de kleuren van Zwadderich. Hij zuchtte diep en deed hem losjes om.  
Met een hol gevoel in zijn maag opende sjokte hij de grote zaal in en liep hij richting de tafel van Zwadderich.  
"Albuuss!!" hoorde hij iemand roepen. Hij draaide zich om en Roos viel hem om de hals. "Albus hoe gaat het? Hoe heeft dit kunnen gebeuren? Hoe voel je je?" vroeg ze aan één stuk door. Albus glimlachte even om de bezorgdheid van Roos.  
"Al stukken beter nu ik weer een vriendelijk gezicht zie" zei hij. Hij was zo blij dat Roos nog normaal tegen hem deed. Roos liet hem weer los en keek hem bezorgt aan.  
"Ik vind dat je naar het schoolhoofd moet gaan om te vragen of je in een andere afdeling mag" zei ze. "Jij hoort niet in Zwadderich, je bent niet slecht" zei ze.  
Albus schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik had kunnen kiezen, maar besloot niet zo laf te zijn en de sorteerhoed het te laten doen, hij weet het beter dan mij." zei hij. "Er zijn slechts slechte tovenaars in Zwadderich opgegroeid, dat betekent niet dat er geen hele goede tovenaars uit kunnen voortbestaan, Severus Sneep was echter een heel goed dapper man volgens mijn vader." voegde Albus er snel aan toe toen hij Roos haar gezicht zag.  
Roos keek hem even zonder een woord ze zeggen aan en glimlachte toen naar hem. Toen pas zag Albus dat James achter haar stond. Albus keek naar James en James keek naar Albus, zonder een woord te zeggen maar Albus wist haast zeker dat hij iets van spijt van James" gezicht kon aflezen.  
"Al, het spijt me dat ik je zo getreiterd heb, Zwadderich is vast ook wel een klein beetje cool" zei James na een lange, pijnlijke stilte. "Ik plaagde je alleen maar, ik bedoelde er niks mee"  
Albus keek naar zijn broer en grijnsde opgelucht. Eigenlijk viel het allemaal best wel mee en hij nam zich voor om er het beste van te maken.  
"Albus, schiet nou eens op!" Albus keek om en zag dat Lara een plaats voor hem had vrijgehouden.  
"Nou, ik moet maar eens gaan zitten" zei hij grijnzend. James keek naar Lara en toen weer naar Albus.  
"Zozo, mooi meisje heb je al gevonden" zei James plagerig.  
Albus negeerde die opmerking en ging snel naast Lara zitten.  
"Heb je lekker geslapen?" vroeg Lara vriendelijk.  
"Nee, helemaal niet, volgens mij lagen er wel 3 te snurken" zei Albus grijnzend. Hij was verbaast dat Lara nog zo aardig tegen hem was, hij was echter niet bepaalt aardig tegen haar begonnen. Maar hij had besloten om vanaf nu aardig te zijn voor de mensen die dat verdiende. Lara lachte. "Dat viel vast wel mee" zei ze vrolijk. Albus knikte.  
"Ja, maar dat zeg ik er niet bij" zei hij plechtig. Lara grijnsde en wuifde toen naar iemand die ergens achter Albus moest staan.  
"Kom bij ons zitten!" riep ze. Albus keek om en zag dat Scorpius Malfidus grijnzend kwam aanlopen en naar Lara ging zitten.  
"Eens kijken, wie hebben we hier" klonk er een stem en Albus keek om.  
"Albus, Albus Severus Potter" zei Albus snel en hij bekeek een man met een perkament in zijn hand. De man had grijzend bruin haar en een kort baardje. "Ik ben Maurice Steenbeen en het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich, daarnaast zal ik jullie lesgeven in Toverdranken." zei de man en hij gaf Albus zijn lesrooster. Albus keek en zag dat ie als eerste Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had en hij grijnsde. Over dit vak had hij zoveel gehoord en hij had zich er het meest op verheugt.  
"We hebben verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten met Griffoendoor" zei hij grijnzend. Hij had niet gezien dat Malco en Steven tegenover hem waren gaan zitten.  
"En daar ben je blij mee?" vroeg Malco en hij trok zijn wenkbrauw op. Albus keek Malco kwaad aan.  
"Ohhh, dus jij bent graag vriendjes met dat smerige volk van Griffoendor?" vroeg Malco. "Jammer, je leek me best aardig maar helaas."  
"Je hebt het wel over mijn familie" beet Albus hem toe.  
Steven lachte."Haha, waarom zit jij in Zwadderich als je hele familie in Griffoendor zit, dan moet je duidelijk anders zijn" zei hij.  
"Laat hem gewoon met rust" zei Lara fel tegen Steven en Malco. "Kom Albus, dan gaan we vast kijken waar het lokaal is" zei ze tegen Albus en ze trok hem mee. Albus had totaal geen zin in Malco en Steven, die jongens kende elkaar nog maar één dag en ze vormde nu al een afschuwelijk duo. Albus zag dat Scorpius ook was opgestaan en met hun meeliep, Albus besloot er niks van te zeggen en Scorpius een kans te geven, hij had hem eigenlijk nu hij erover nadacht niks aangedaan.  
Het duurde niet lang voor ze het lokaal voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gevonden hadden. Lara ging tegen de muur staan en keek naar Albus en Scorpius.  
"Ik ken die Malco en Steven net 10 minuten en ik kan ze nu al niet uitstaan" zei ze geïrriteerd.  
"Ik ben het helemaal met je eens" zei Albus. "Kun je nagaan dat ik ze al langer ken!"  
Scorpius knikte instemmend. Hij was duidelijk heel anders dan zijn vader, veel vriendelijker en hij leek totaal niet arrogant. Albus had zo"n gevoel dat hij hier misschien al wel twee vrienden gevonden had en hij hoopte dat ze dat zouden blijven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5 **

"Ik zal jullie met name uitleggen wat mijn vak inhoudt" zei de leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten toen iedereen een plaats gevonden had.  
"Ik ben professor Edelhart en wil zo ook graag aangesproken worden" zei hij. De leerlingen knikte en wachtte nieuwsgierig af op wat Edelhart zou gaan vertellen.  
"Bij verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten is een belangrijk vak waarbij je leert hoe je jezelf moet verdedigen of verweren tegen de zwarte kunsten, maar ik neem aan dat de meeste van jullie dat al wisten."  
De meeste leerlingen knikten en professor Edelhart ging verder met zijn verhaal.  
"Vandaag beginnen we met iets simpels" zei hij terwijl hij tevreden naar de verwachtingsvolle blikken van zijn leerlingen keek. "Wat dachten jullie van de vloek van de druipneus?"  
Sommige leerlingen kijken grijnzend rond en andere keken elkaar maar een beetje verbaast aan.  
"De vloek van de druipneus is een eenvoudige spreuk waarmee je de vijand kunt afleiden. Als je hem goed onder de knie hebt krijgt je vijand een verschrikkelijke druipneus waardoor jij in het voordeel bent, open allemaal je boek op pagina 7 en lees de theorie." zei professor Edelhart. Albus pakte zijn boek en sloeg hem open. Roos die naast hem was gaan zitten had haar boek al gepakt en was gretig aan het lezen. Albus grinnikte, Roos was dus net zo vastbesloten letterlijk alles te leren wat er in haar boeken stond als dat ze gezegd had. Albus begon met een glimlach zijn de bladzijde te lezen.  
Het was een leuke les, vrijwel niemand sloeg er in een druipneus bij zijn partner te toveren behalve Roos die een hele irritante kriebel in Albus neus wist te toveren. De volgende les die Albus had was geschiedenis van de toverkunsten, dit vak had hij met Ravenklauw en het kostte hem vijf minuten om te ontdekken dat dit vak te saai voor woorden. Professor Kist was een geest die volgens verhalen op een dag op was gestaan in zijn stoel en zijn lichaam achterlatend. Toen professor Kist de klas inkwam had hij zijn naam verteld en was daarna meteen begonnen met een lang verhaal over Emeric de Wraakzuchtige. Albus had zijn best echt gedaan om op te letten maar na enkele minuten geluisterd te hebben dwaalde zijn gedachten af, hij wist zeker dat dit het toppunt van een saaie les was en vroeg zich af of hij dit nog wel 7 jaar kon aanhoren. Lara schoof een briefje naar hem en hij vouwde het open en las het.

Blablabla, dit is echt te saai voor woorden zeg, als die  
gozer het nou wat spannender zou vertellen maar  
dat is zeker van overbodige luxe, ik snap niet dat hij  
hier al zo lang werkt. Dus nu ga ik jou lastig vallen  
met irritante briefjes.

Albus grijnsde, wat een perfecte oplossing van tijdverdrijf. Hij pakte zijn veer en doopte die in de inkt. Hij dacht even na en begon te schrijven onder de tekst van Lara.

Ja je hebt helemaal gelijk, heel  
misschien zou het dan WEL boeiend  
zijn. Maar ik betwijfel of die man  
ooit daarvan gehoord heeft, hij was  
vast de eerste leraar in dit vak en is  
niet van plan een tweede binnen te laten.  
Dat brengt me tot de conclusie dat hij  
afstamt uit de prehistorie.  
Albus

Albus schoof het perkament terug naar Lara. Lara's ogen gleden langs de regels en ze grinnikte. Ze begon weer ijverig op het perkament te schrijven en Albus las het. Zo ging het de hele les door.  
Toen de les was afgelopen gingen Lara en Albus lachend het lokaal uit.  
"Waarmee hadden jullie zoveel lol?" vroeg Scorpius die naast ze ging lopen. "Die les was echt oersaai."  
"Vanwege dit" zei Albus grijnzend en hij drukte het perkament in Scorpius hand.  
"Kom de volgende keer bij ons zitten, dan kun je meedoen" zei Lara met een glimlach.  
Scorpius las de eerste regels van het perkament snel even door. Albus zag de grijns op zijn gezicht verschijnen.  
"Geweldig, dit is stukken beter dan dat saaie gemompel! Ik doe voortaan mee hoor" zei Scorpius grijnzend.  
Albus keek op zijn rooster. "We hebben nu al pauze" zei hij. "Laten we naar de grootte zaal gaan."  
Roos en Scorpius knikten en zij aan zij liepen ze richting de grote zaal. Albus grijnsde, het was totaal geen slechtte keuze geweest om naar Zwadderich te gaan. Totaal niet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

De weken schoten voorbij en voor Albus het wist was het half Oktober. Hij had zijn plaats op Zweinstein helemaal gevonden en voelde zich thuis in Zwadderich. Hij, Lara en Scorpius waren dikke vrienden geworden. James deed een stuk aardiger tegen hem en zijn ouders hadden hem al vaak geschreven, ze hadden het helemaal niet erg gevonden dat hij in Zwadderich zat en waren zelfs trots dat hij zijn eigen keuze had gemaakt en zich niet onder druk had laten zetten. De enige waar Albus en zijn vrienden last van hadden waren Malco en Steven. Ze hadden Albus de oorlog gezworen omdat hij met Griffoendor omging. Maar dat kon Albus niet schelen. Hij trok zich weinig aan van ze en maakte net zo hard rotopmerkingen terug. Het was hem allang duidelijk dat ze gezworen vijanden zouden zijn en hij had er helemaal geen problemen mee.  
Albus had zich op deze dag verheugt. Vandaag zouden de vlieglessen beginnen en hij keek daar al maanden naar uit, al voor hij op Zweinstein zat had hij niet kunnen wachten. Zijn hele familie was dol op zwerkbal en vliegen. James zat in het zwerkbal team van Griffoendoor als drijver, en Albus had zich voorgenomen om in het team van zijn afdeling te komen. Het liefste wilde hij zoeker worden zoals zijn vader was geweest en zijn moeder natuurlijk ook even. Hij had gehoord van zijn oom Ron dat ze allebei uitstekende zoekers waren geweest en hij wilde net als hun worden.  
Albus praatte opgewonden met Lara en Scorpius over de vliegles die elk moment zou beginnen.  
"Denk je dat we gelijk zouden mogen vliegen?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Ik denk van niet" antwoordde Lara. "We moeten vast eerst de theorie leren"  
Albus grijnsde. "Ik hoop dat we wel gaan vliegen, dat kunnen ze ons niet ontnemen vind ik."  
"Vind jij" Albus keek om en zag dat Roos bij hen was gaan staan. "Het is gewoon onverantwoordelijk om alle eerstejaars gelijk de eerste les te laten vliegen, ze moeten eerst veel leren"  
Albus lachte. "Je lijkt je moeder wel, kom nou, wat kan er nou gebeuren met het vliegen?"  
"Stil allemaal en luister!" Madame Hooch was aan komen lopen en bekeek de leerlingen. "Ik ben Madame Hooch en geef jullie vliegles." zei ze. "Ga nu allemaal naast een bezem staan en zeg op. Eens kijken wie van jullie dat voor elkaar krijgt"  
Albus hield zijn hand boven zijn bezem en zei luid en duidelijk: "Op" en vrijwel meteen schoot de bezem omhoog zijn hand in. Grijnzend keek hij hoe de andere het er vanaf brachten maar er waren er weinig die hun bezem al in hun handen hadden. Dit was een goed begin, hij was ervan overtuigt dat dit ermee te maken had hoeveel aanleg je voor vliegen zou hebben.  
Na een minuut of tien had iedereen de bezem omhoog gekregen.  
"Oke, ga nu allemaal op je bezem zitten. Maar nog niet opstijgen" zei Madame Hooch en de eerstejaars deden braaf wat er gezegd werd. Albus wachtte ongeduldig af tot ze mochten vliegen, hij had er zo"n zin in.  
"Door af te zetten met je voeten stijg je op, door naar voren te zakken land je weer" zei Madame Hooch. "Ik wil dat jullie nu even opstijgen en gelijk weer landen."  
De leerlingen knikte. Sommige kwamen van de grond, andere niet. Na zo een tijdje geoefend te hebben was Albus het zat en wou hij vliegen. Hij kon best doen alsof het per ongeluk was had hij bedacht. Hij zette zich hard af tegen de grond en vloog weg.  
"Meneer Potter! Kom nu onmiddellijk terug!" riep Madame Hooch.  
Albus keek naar beneden en riep: "Sorry professor! Ik vergat te landen" hij maakte een sierlijke bocht en landde weer op zijn plaats.  
"Zo Potter, dat was aardig goed" zei ze. "Je bent echt precies je vader, die besloot ook te gaan vliegen op zijn eerste les."  
Albus grijnsde breed. Hij vond het geweldig vergeleken te worden met zijn vader.  
De dagen daarna kreeg Albus heel veel complimentjes. Dat was een feit dat Malco duidelijk niet kon uitstaan en daarvan genoot Albus volop. Malco deed niet eens zijn best meer om vrienden met Albus te worden en dat maakte de week helemaal compleet. Tot vrijdag middag in de grote zaal. Malco en Steven kwamen met grootte passen op Albus aflopen. Albus stond op en ging recht tegenover ze staan.  
"Ik weet niet wat jij allemaal denkt hoor maar je kan echt niet vliegen" zei Malco kil.  
Albus keek hem minstens net zo kil aan. "Ik weet niet wat jij denkt, maar het kan mij serieus geen ene flikker schelen wat jij vind" antwoordde hij.  
"Zoek je ruzie Potter?" vroeg Steven dreigend.  
"Ik niet, jij wel" antwoordde Albus kortaf.  
"Je vraagt erom!" gromde Malco en hij wilde zijn stok trekken maar Steven hield hem tegen.  
"Ben jij gek? Je komt in de problemen hier" siste hij tegen zijn vriend. Even was Malco stil en toen draaide hij zich om en liep weg.  
Onder de les toverdranken gooide Steven een briefje voor Albus neer. Die pakte het en vouwde het op.

Klokslag middernacht in het leegstaande lokaal van de 4e verdieping. Ik daag je uit voor een duel Potter, dan zullen we wel eens zien wie de beste is.  
Malco

Albus krabbelde snel iets op het perkament.

Ja, en ben niet zo laf niet op te komen dagen, hier kom je niet meer onderuit.

En hij maakte een propje van het perkament en gooide dat richting Malco"s hoofd. Die pakte het en frommelde het open. Albus besloot verder geen aandacht aan Malco te besteden en hij stootte Scorpius die naast hem zat aan.  
"Na vannacht zullen Malco en Steven voortaan wel een toontje lager zingen" zei hij haast geluidloos. Scorpius keek hem niet begrijpend aan en Albus vertelde hem over het briefje.  
Die avond wachtte Albus en Scorpius in de slaapzaal tot het tijd was. Ze besproken nuttige vervloekingen die ze zouden kunnen gebruiken tegen Malco. Scorpius zou ook meegaan en invallen waar nodig. Om kwart voor twaalf was het zo ver en slopen ze onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel van Albus" vader naar buiten. Eigenlijk was deze in bezit van James maar Albus had hem geleend.  
Met zijn tweeën onder de mantel slopen ze langzaam en voorzichtig door de gangen naar de 4e verdieping.  
"Zie jij iemand?" fluisterde Scorpius. Albus schudde zijn hoofd. Er was helemaal niemand op de gang te bekennen.  
"Die lafaard is niet op komen dagen" siste Albus terug. Hij dacht aan wat zijn vader had gezegd, vlak voor hij de Zweinstein Express inging. Hij had gezegd dat hij niet moest duelleren voor dat hij wist hoe dat moest. Maar vreemd genoeg wilde hij gewoon graag winnen van Malco. Hij wilde de school laten zien dat hij niet zo als hem was. Hij wilde de school bewijzen dat hij niet slecht was maar goed.  
"Hij wou een duel en hij krijgt een duel" zei Albus zacht. "Al moet ik hem uit zijn bed trekken."  
"Kom laten we dan maar teruggaan" antwoordde Scorpius. Op dat moment hoorde ze voetstappen haastig door de gangen lopen. Ze hadden de onzichtbaarheids mantel nog om en schuifelde voorzichtig zonder ook maar één enkel geluidje te maken richting de muur zodat er niemand tegen ze op zou lopen. Albus luisterde ingespannen naar de voetstappen en wachtte tot ze verdwenen.  
"Wakker worden jij!" riep Albus luid en hij trok Malco uit zijn bed. Malco keek hem slaperig aan.  
"Wat?" vroeg hij.  
"Naar beneden, NU!" zei Albus luid. Ook Steven was wakker geworden en keek hem verbaast aan.  
"Naar beneden, je wou een duel en die zal je krijgen ook" zei Albus kil en hij ging de trap af. Hij wist dat hij waarschijnlijk vreselijk in de problemen zou komen als hij gesnapt zou worden maar hij liet niet met zich sollen. Toen uiteindelijk Malco en Steven ook naar beneden kwamen hadden Scorpius en Albus al ruimte voor het duel gemaakt. Albus en Malco gingen tegenover elkaar staan en keken elkaar met een blik vol haat aan.  
"Bij drie begint het duel." Zei Steven en hij begon met tellen. "één…. Twee…. Dr"  
"Furniculus!" riep Malco voor Steven drie kon zeggen.  
Albus was hierop voorbereid en riep: "Protego!" deze spreuk had hij de hele middag met Roos geoefend want ze waren ervan overtuigt dat hij van pas zou komen.  
"Rictu Sempra!" riep Malco. Dit keer had Albus niet de kans om zichzelf te verdedigen en hij werd volop geraakt en viel naar achteren. Hij schoot snel weer overeind.  
"Paralitus!" riep hij.  
"Wat heeft dit te betekenen!?"  
Albus, Malco, Scorpius en Steven keken geschrokken naar de ingang van de leerlingenkamer. Professor Steenbeen was binnengekomen en keek streng naar Albus en Malco.  
"Hij begon! Hij trok mij zo uit bed en dwong me te duelleren!" zei Malco vol overtuiging.  
"Ja, omdat Malco me uitdaagde en ik niet laf ben!" zei Albus verontwaardigt.  
"Potter, Krobbe, meekomen!" snauwde professor Steenbeen. Albus knikt en sjokte langzaam achter professor Steenbeen aan. Hij hoorde Malco achter zich verwensingen mompelen maar dat had professor Steenbeen blijkbaar niet door.  
"Hoe halen jullie het in je hoofd te dueleren?! Op school nog wel!" zei professor Steenbeen boos. Albus en Malco begonnen door elkaar te praten maar Steenbeen maakte zo"n dreigent gebaar dat ze gelijk ophielden. "Jullie krijgen allebei 10 punten aftrek van Zwadderich, en ik zal ook eens een passende straf bedenken die waarschijnlijk heel veel tijd zal nemen, en nu naar jullie bed" zei hij streng. Albus en Malco knikte somber en liepen zonder een woord te zeggen terug.

De dagen daarna waren saai en er hing een hatelijke spanning tussen Albus en Malco, nog erger dan het normaal gesproken was. Ook merkte Albus dat Zwadderich niet één familie was zoals Marcel had gezegd. Op het begin was het wel zo geweest maar na verloop van tijd merkte Albus dat ze steeds meer als twee families waren die elkaar totaal niet uit konden staan en toevallig hetzelfde huis deelde. Af en toe hadden mensen heftige ruzie en het viel Albus nog mee dat er niet iemand al een muur door de leerlingenkamer gebouwd had om de mensen te verdelen. Albus keek naar de klok en zag dat het al kwart voor acht was. Hij moest om acht uur strafwerk maken dus hij stond op en liep langzaam naar het kantoor van professor Steenbeen en hij vroeg zich af wat hij zou moeten doen.  
Hij klopte aan en wachtte op antwoord maar er kwam geen gehoor. Hij klopte nog een keer en opnieuw kwam er geen antwoord. Hij duwde de deur voorzichtig open en keek de kamer in. Er was helemaal niemand te bekennen.  
"Professor?" vroeg Albus, maar er kwam geen reactie. Hij aarzelde even en bedacht toen dat professor Steenbeen het waarschijnlijk vergeten was en met een opgelucht gevoel liep hij terug richting de kerkers. Maar toen liep hij professor Steenbeen tegen het lijf. Albus keek hem angstig aan maar dat zag Steenbeen niet eens. Hij leek verstrooit.  
"Potter" zei hij. "Heb jij Melodie Kuipers gezien?" vroeg hij snel. Albus keek hem verbaast aan.  
"Ik ken niemand die zo heet" mompelde hij.  
"Daar was ik al bang voor, ze zit een jaar hoger en in Huffelpuf. We zijn tot de conclusie gekomen dat ze al twee dagen verdwenen is" zei hij. "Als je het niet erg vind ben ik weer weg" voegde professor Steenbeen er haastig aan toe en hij haastte zich weg.  
Albus keek hem verbaast aan. Er was een leerling spoorloos verdwenen! Hij haastte zich de leerlingenkamer in en keek zoekend rond of hij Scorpius of Lara zag, maar die waren nergens te bekennen dus Albus liep naar de bieb, nu hij erover nadacht was de kans dat ze daar waren best wel groot want ze hadden een werkstuk over weerwolfbeten opgekregen van professor Edelhart. Terwijl Albus naar de bieb liep dacht hij na over Melodie Kuipers. Wat zou er met haar gebeurt zijn? Hij moest het gewoon weten, hij moest gewoon kunnen helpen. Hij liep de bieb in en keek zoekend rond. Al snel zag hij Scorpius en Lara zitten en hij haastte zich naar hen toe en vertelde het hele verhaal.


End file.
